


'Cause every time I see you, I don't wanna behave

by WolfStClaire



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cock Rings, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 14:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12706944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfStClaire/pseuds/WolfStClaire
Summary: Kevin can feel the way Aaron freezes when he reaches over and puts his hand on his thigh. They tend to shy away from intimate touches in public, they’re not out and Kevin is normally the wary one. This evening however they’re sat in a darkened restaurant having dinner with a couple of friends from Aaron’s med school. This isn’t an exy event, there aren’t cameras pointed at them and Kevin can afford to unwind. Tonight that unwinding is taking the form of teasing his boyfriend.Kevin decides to tease his boyfriend in public, and then faces the consequences.





	'Cause every time I see you, I don't wanna behave

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Ariana Grande's song Touch It, which I listened to A Lot whilst writing this.
> 
> I love Aaron Minyard and I love Kevin Day and I love their dynamic when they're together. I really wanted to explore them having a dom/sub kind of relationship. 
> 
> Thank you so much to MakeBreakfastNotWar for being my beta, you really helped! Also thank you to Blurredminds for the initial idea of Kevin teasing Aaron in public and letting me do my own thing with it! Everyone in the Kevaaron gc should get a shout out cause you're all super great and thanks for pulling me further into this ship.
> 
> If you wanna chat with me about kevaaron, aftg or anything else you can find me at Charlie-Burton.tumblr.com

Kevin can feel the way Aaron freezes when he reaches over and puts his hand on his thigh. They tend to shy away from intimate touches in public, they’re not out and Kevin is normally the wary one. This evening however they’re sat in a darkened restaurant having dinner with a couple of friends from Aaron’s med school. This isn’t an exy event, there aren’t cameras pointed at them and Kevin can afford to unwind. Tonight that unwinding is taking the form of teasing his boyfriend.

He squeezes his hand and hears Aaron let out the breath he was holding. Kevin traces circles onto Aaron’s inner thighs and smirks into his glass. They’re waiting on desserts and Aaron is continuing on with his conversation like nothing is happening. His face is impassive until the waitress brings over their dishes and Kevin slides his hand up, playing his fingers just over from where he knows Aaron’s dick is in his pants. He hears the slight cough and feels Aaron shift but keeps his eyes on Dana as she complains about her sister’s new boyfriend. Kevin keeps his hand there, stroking the blonde’s thigh throughout the rest of dinner. 

The evening is warm as they leave the restaurant, Kevin stands slightly behind Aaron as they say their goodbyes. His left hand making its way up the back of his shirt, he pulls him slightly closer, using his thumb to toy with Aaron’s waistband. When they finally get into a taxi Kevin’s hand finds its way back onto Aaron’s thigh, whilst his mouth attaches to his neck. Aaron is sat impossibly still, trying not to show how affected he is. A useless endeavour as Kevin’s fingers trace over his cock and he’s able to feel how hard his boyfriend is getting.  Kevin keeps mouthing kisses to the side of Aaron’s neck until they reach their apartment building, at which point he pulls away completely and walks up to their apartment. He takes a few steps in and turns, smiling down at Aaron as he shuts the door behind him, he can see even from here how blown Aaron’s pupils are.

Kevin has only a couple of seconds to appreciate the way Aaron is looking before he’s being pushed against the wall and his head is pulled down into a hard kiss. Aaron is pressed against him, one hand in the middle of his chest, the other tangled in his hair. The kiss is harsh, Aaron biting the taller man’s lip hard before pulling back. Kevin feels like he can’t breathe with the way Aaron is staring at him, eyes like bottomless pits with just the hint of amber around the edges. Aaron grabs his chin whilst pulling Kevin’s shirt open. Buttons fall to the floor but Kevin can’t bring himself to care.  
“What were you thinking hmm? Trying to rile me up in public?” Aaron’s voice is low, the breathless quality giving away how turned on he is. Kevin feels himself smirk before Aaron’s thumb digs into his lip. “Go bend over the sofa.” Aaron says as he steps back, turning and shrugging off his jacket as he makes his way to the bedroom. Kevin can’t make his body move as his brain runs through all the possibilities. Aaron pauses in the bedroom door, glancing over his shoulder, eyebrows furrowing as he says “Now, Kevin”.

Kevin half jogs over to the sofa, almost tripping over his trousers in his rush to get them off. He bends over the back, from this angle he can’t see anything but the cushions and carpet. He grabs hold of the cushions, trying not to think about how his ass is right in the air in only his underwear. He can’t help his whine when he feels Aaron walk up behind him and put something on the floor by his feet. Hands grip his ankles and slowly make their way up his legs, the realisation suddenly hits him that Aaron is going to drag this out. Aaron’s hands finally reach his ass and Kevin whines as his underwear is dragged down. He steps out of them as fast as he can, eyes screwed up as Aaron pulls apart his cheeks and licks over his hole. Aaron’s tongue starts an unforgiving pace, fucking in and out of him as Kevin groans, trying so hard to keep himself still. He knows how this goes, he knows that he needs to be good if he wants to come later this evening. Aaron gives him a light bite to his ass before speaking, “you weren’t being good earlier, were you?”

“No,” Kevin manages to gasp out. He realises his mistake when Aaron gives him another light bite. “Fuck, sorry. No, Sir.”  
“Hmm, better. I still think you need to be put in your place though.” Kevin can feel Aaron standing up behind him, one hand slowly stroking over his ass. “You know what to do, don’t you Kev?”

“Yes, sir.” Kevin manages to bite out, making sure his feet are planted properly on the floor.  
The first smack rings out through the quiet of the apartment. “One.” Kevin manages to gasp out around his moan before Aaron plants another slap on his other cheek. “Two.”  
“You were being so bad earlier. Teasing me in public.”  
“Three.”

“I had half a mind to drag you off and teach you a lesson.”

“Ah, four.”

“Should have dragged you to the toilets and fucked you until you remember your place.”

“Fuck. Five. Six.” The two in quick succession brought tears to Kevin’s eyes. His dick hanging hard between his thighs, there’s nothing near it to grant it some much wanted friction but it’s still dripping precum onto the floor.

“Seven.” All that Kevin can concentrate on is Aaron’s hand where it’s resting on his lower back. “Eight. Nine” Aaron’s hand comes back, softly stroking his stinging skin. Kevin breathes through his mouth, he can feel his legs shaking as he keeps himself up. 

“You’re doing so good. One more.” 

“Fuck. Ten.” His dick jumps as Aaron’s hand makes contact with his ass once more. He pushes back, seeking any touch he can. He lets out a whine as he feels Aaron's hand slowly glide over his back, reaching up to grab hold of his shoulder. Aaron pulls him back until they’re both kneeling behind the sofa.

“Do you have anything to say to me Kevin?”  
  
“I’m sorry, sir. I’m sorry for teasing you,” Kevin says, trying to catch his breath.

“Hmm, good boy, but look at the mess you’ve made.” He pulls on Kevin’s hair until he’s on all fours, face over the puddle of precum he’d dripped onto the floor. Kevin lets his head be led down and obediently starts to lick up the mess he’d made. Moaning at the taste of himself on his tongue. He doesn’t notice what Aaron is doing until he’s finished and sits back up, his eyes falling on the lubed up cock ring. He looks up, moaning loudly when Aaron grabs his cock, tugging a couple of times before stretching the cock ring and putting it in place. 

“You’re not allowed to come, okay?” Aaron says, looking into Kevin’s eyes as he does another slow pump over his cock. 

“Yes, sir.” Kevin is rewarded with a kiss before Aaron is leading him around and then pushing him onto the sofa. Aaron takes his place between Kevin’s thighs, only dressed in his underwear. Kevin still has his shirt half on, he manages to quickly pull it off before his boyfriend is kissing him. He hisses as Aaron starts to push a finger inside him, moaning as he picks up the pace and adds another finger, scissoring him open. Kevin can’t help but be impatient, fucking himself back on Aaron’s fingers. Aaron’s mouth swallows all his cries. This is what he’s been thinking about all evening, ever since he first placed his hand on Aaron’s thigh. He just wants Aaron’s cock in him.

Aaron pulls back, smiling as he rids himself of his underwear before slowly pushing his cock into Kevin.

“Fuck, sir,” Kevin moans out , pushing back against Aaron. 

“Is this what you wanted babe? Wanted me fucking you so much you had to be bad?” Aaron says, pulling out until just the tip of his cock is still in Kevin’s hole. He pushes back in suddenly, starting a fast pace as Kevin falls apart below him. Kevin is moaning, his hands grappling on the cushions trying to find a hold as Aaron continues to fuck into him relentlessly. Aaron grabs his cock and Kevin can’t help the cry he lets out that sounds like a garbled version of sir. After running his fingers over the tip and the precum accumulating on Kevin’s stomach Aaron reaches up to place his fingers in Kevin’s mouth. Kevin tries to concentrate on that, on sucking on Aaron’s fingers as the tears start to leak out the corners of his eyes again. He feels so good. His ass is stinging whenever Aaron slams into him but the slight pain is nothing when his prostate is being dragged against with every thrust. This is exactly what he wanted and he revels in the fact that his boyfriend knows just how to take care of him, how to take him apart and make him melt into goo and feel like he’s flying so high. 

“You’re doing so good babe, what a good boy you are taking your punishment so well. Fuck you feel so good around me.”

Kevin is glowing at the praise and clenches, trying to make this as good as possible as he whines around Aaron’s fingers. He knows it must work as Aaron’s thrusts stutter and he feels his come filling him. Aaron thrusts a couple more times before pulling out and Kevin is suddenly hit with the realisation that he might not get to come. 

Aaron must see the thought cross over Kevin’s face because he smiles and drags his hand down until he’s holding Kevin’s cock. He lets out a moan, his back arching as he tries to gain more friction.

“Shh, good boys get to come. Don’t they, Kev?”  
  
“Yes, yes, sir. Fuck please can I come sir.” 

“When I say you can.”

Kevin tries to contain himself when Aaron pulls off his cock ring, then starts to finger him again. Stroking against his prostate as he fucks his own come back into him. He matches the pace with his hand over Kevin’s cock. Kevin feels himself rushing towards the edge, he’s so tense but he’s not allowed to come yet. He’s already been bad today, he can be good, he can be good for Aaron. He’s just started biting his lip so hard he can slightly taste blood when Aaron leans over, so his mouth is near Kevin’s ear.

“Come for me sweetheart.”  
  
Kevin cries out and his entire body goes limp as he comes. He’s faintly aware of his come hitting up his chest all the way to his neck but he’s more focused on the feel of Aaron’s hands on and in him. On the kisses Aaron is pressing to his neck as he lets himself be lost to the good floaty feeling that surrounds him.

Kevin whines Aaron pulls out his fingers and he feels the sofa dip as Aaron moves off it. He’s faintly aware of the tap in the kitchen being turned on but can’t bring him to open his eyes, his arms are lying limp at his side and his legs feel like jelly.

“Try not to fall asleep here baby,” Aaron says. He kneels by the sofa and starts to clean him up with one hand, his other going to stroke Kevin’s hair. Kevin turns his head to place soft kisses on Aaron’s hand.  He finally manages to open his eyes to see Aaron giving him the softest look, corners of his mouth turned up in a smile he only uses with his good boy.

“Hey there sweetheart, you feeling good?” 

“Mmmyeah,” Kevin manages to get out, burrowing his face into Aaron’s hand and giving him a small smile. Aaron runs his hand through his hair a few more times before standing and leaning over to grab hold of Kevin’s arms. He hums in annoyance as Aaron pulls him into a sitting position and then up to stand.

“I can’t carry you, Kev.” 

Kevin finally manages to make himself shuffle forwards together they make their way to their bedroom. Aaron lets him collapse on the bed and pulls up the duvet around him, turning off the light before he joins him.

Aaron arranges them so Kevin’s head is resting on his shoulder and he can stroke his hand over his back. Kevin loses himself to the soft touch, his own arm lying over Aaron’s chest feeling the rise and fall as they both edge closer to sleep. His mind goes back to that evening's events, to how Aaron always knows how to take care of him, always knows exactly what he needs.

“Aaron?”  
  
“Yes, baby?”

“I really love you” Kevin mumbles into Aaron’s shoulder. His face is lifted until he can see Aaron in the small amount leaking in through their curtains, the light casts soft shadows off his face. Highlighting his cheekbones and making his eyelashes look even longer than usual. Aaron, strokes his fingers over Kevin’s cheek and Kevin can see that soft smile return even in the low light.  
“I love you too my good boy.” Kevin hopes that Aaron can’t see his blush, he leans up for a kiss and can feel himself relax completely. He puts his head back on Aaron’s shoulder and can’t help but wonder at how safe and happy he feels with his boyfriend’s arms wrapped around him like this. 


End file.
